Ishwar Clan
Background The Ishwar clan were the servant clan for the Ootsutsuki partriarch from long before the era of Kaguya. They were one of the few surviving clans to have witnessed the destruction caused by Kaguya in her Juubi form. They were the background helpers of the Ootsutsuki brothers when they were sealing Kaguya, their mother, away to the moon. After this spectacle, the clan secluded themselves to the outskirts of the Land of Iron, making a pact with the Daimyo to help them when needed. They have recently approved an alliance with the Daimyo of Fire Country and have a small pact with Konohagakure. Most of the Shinobi world are ignorant of their presence. Alliance Daimyo of the Land of Fire. Politics They have a Monarchial system in the council but the Clan leader is selected democratically after certain tests are done. The Clan leader's words are the final words and the council of the elders cannot overrule it. Laws Rule 1 The Clan members should not make contact outside the Land of Fire. Rule 2 The Clan members may marry people outside of the clan but his/her Wife/Husband should become a member of the clan. Rule 3 No member is to use their Doujutsu for murder and other abhoric activities. Rule 4 He/She should not reveal secrets of the clan to his/her own Wife/Husband who were previously not of this clan. Rule 5 The Word of the Clan leader is Final. Rule 6 The Elder council can only improve and review the new laws and orders passed but change. Rule 7 Polygamy is forbidden. Rule 8 No member is to unlock the 2nd stage of our Doujutsu. Rule 9 The genjutsu 'Chandramouli' (Moon Reader) is forbidden. Rule 10 No member is to use the Doujutsu against foreign shinobi i.e. Shinobis of the elemental nations. Rule 11 Every year a maximum of three children from the clan will be sent to Konoha for education and due to the alliance with Fire country's Daimyo. Lifestyle They live in Joint families. The members of the clan put their family over anything. The members love nature very much and most of them can be seen wandering the forests of the Land of Iron in their compounds. Traditions The members of the clan have a congregation in the last day of every year in which they offer a meditative prayer infront of a big Banyan tree, said to house a deity. Traits Most of the clanfolks are very cheerful, fun-loving, jovial and helpful. Most of the members have white hair and pale skin. Techniques The members of the Ishwar Clan possesses a Doujutsu, named Shivagan. This doujutsu is the Kekkai Genkei of the Ishwar clan which manifested first when the members of the clan came in contact with the malicious chakra of Kaguya. This doujutsu is very similiar to the 'Sharingan' (Copy-wheel eye) in the abilities it provides and also to the 'Rinnegan' (Samsara eye) in the colour and granting of the abilities, but it is not counted in the Sanju Doujutsu (Three eye techniques) namely the 'Sharingan', 'Rinnegan' and 'Byakugan' (All-seeing eye). There is though, a bad history of this doujutsu in the clan, in that, when a member activates the doujutsu, it also slowly kills the user whenever he/she uses it by fastening up the effects of an uncurable disease the clan members have. Trivia * The idea of this clan was of the creator's brother. * It's inspired by Indian mythology. * The members all suffer from a disease which is uncurable. It hinders they're abilities.